camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes: Version 1.89
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.89 Release Notes Trials of Atlantis and Interface Changes May 23, 2007 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES - Newsletter Rewards: Customers who subscribed to the Dark Age of Camelot Newsletter prior to 05/09/07 and have remained subscribed are now flagged for free in-game rewards. Accounts have been flagged based on the subscriber's email address. A character can only receive the in-game rewards one time, but all characters on an account that is flagged are eligible for the in-game rewards. - Characters of any level will receive: Realm Ability Respec Stone (Luminescent Induco Stone – not tradeable) Realm Specific Dragon's Revenge Themed Cloak - Characters level 40 and above will also receive a free random Trifecta Pet reward. Please note that if your character is under level 40, they will only get the Respec Stone and Cloak, but not the pet. That character cannot return later after they achieve level 40 to get the pet as they will have already received their one-time reward for this promotion. The NPCs that award these gifts are located near each of the Capital City's Throne rooms and can be identified by their title . Their exact locations are as follows: Albion - Lobby of the Royal Library Midgard - Assembly Hall Hibernia - Alainn Cuir - Characters who are attacked by stealthed archers will now target the attacking archer if the attacked player does not already have a target. - Pets will no longer continue to attack a character after the character has stealthed. - Pets will no longer 'randomly' change to passive mode. This was caused by recent changes to the stealth system to remove a character from the monster's aggro list when the player has stealthed. - When an archer misses a shot on a character who is stealthed, the stealthed target will remain stealthed. - Players who hold both mouse buttons down at once will now move forward. This feature can be adjusted through Options at the Character Selection Screen and also in-game in the /keyboard interface. Note: The MMO default keybindings for move forward are set to W and both mouse buttons. This change does not affect current players. Players can set it up on their own keybindings in the keyboard configuration, since it is not on at default. - Players no longer need to log out and log back into the game to finalize the changes made using the /xfire (on|off) command. Note: There may be some delay as the Xfire servers are updated. - %t will now work in general chat. - Added camera snapback functionality to the third person camera view. With this function enabled, while the character is moving, the player can rotate the camera around, it will automatically snap back to its original state. This feature has three adjustable settings: low, medium, and high. This feature is on by default and can be turned on and off by visiting the in-game options menu or by using the /snapback (off|on) command. - Players may designate a specific camera view to snap back to with the /setcamera command. This view can also be reset with the /resetcamera command. - Facial Morphs, the feature which players use to customize their character's face, can now be turned off, on, or turned on only for your character. This can be adjusted in-game under Options or by the slash command /showmorphs. This new feature will improve performance in RvR when set to none or self. The default setting is all on. - Players can now customize their characters at any time using the Customize button on the character selection screen. - In addition to modifying a character’s face, players may now modify starting stats. By default, after selecting Customize, a player will be presented with the character’s attributes as currently set. A new option has been added on the left side of the screen to reset these points. Players can re-allocate these points as they see fit, at any time. Players will then be able to move on to customizing the appearance of a character’s face, hair and height. - The in-game /help menu has been updated. USER INTERFACE NOTES With this version, we have begun working on revamping Camelot’s User Interface (UI). Since most of our work is currently behind the scenes, in the meantime we would like to present our players with some artistic changes. We hope that you will enjoy these changes and the upgraded changes coming in the future. - The Atlantis interface skin has been given a new artistic look. All windows and UI elements for this skin have been updated for all game clients. - The Atlantis interface skin has been added to the SI (Catacombs engine) client. This skin is now the default skin for new installs of this client. Players using the SI client will now be able to choose between the Atlantis and Shrouded Isles interface skins, where previously they only had the Shrouded Isles skin. - All style, spell, item, and ability icons have been graphically updated to be more colorful and detailed. The spell and style widget system has been retained for these icons. - There no longer is code support for horizontal resize buttons. Key Bindings - The MMO (MM) default key binding has been changed. The key bindings for this default are now more representative of the default settings of most other RPG MMOs. - Please note that the change to the default key binding will not affect the any key bindings already set. Notes for Custom UI writers: - Custom UI writers must convert any HorizontalResizeButtonDef and HorizontalResizeButtonTemplate which are defined into ButtonDef and ButtonTemplate respectively. The default UIs only use the HorizontalResizeButtonDef in the social window, which is specified in community_window.xml. - Listbox headers can no longer use HorizontalResizeButtonTemplates. - The HorizontalResizeButtonTemplates "generic_hr_button" and "listbox_hrbutton" specified in the styles.xml have been removed. The related HorizontalResizeImageTemplates "generic_hr_image_normal," "generic_hr_image_pressed," "generic_hr_image_normalhighlight," "generic_hr_image_disabled," and "listbox_header" were removed as well. SOUND INTEGRATION - With this version we have focused on updating many of the existing spell sounds in the game. All classes will notice updates to various spell sounds in their spell lines as well as the itemized updates listed below. We may revisit and adjust these updated sounds in a future version. - Lutes, flutes and drums have received a sound upgrade. - Crafting failure, success, and masterpiece creation have received a sound upgrade. - The sound which plays when a character is praying at their grave has been updated. - The Berserker and Hero shapeshifting (Stag and Vendo form) sounds have been updated. CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES General - A new line of Direct Damage (DD) spells has been added to Midgard’s Suppression baseline. Level Name Target Cast/Duration/Recast Range/Radius Effect Cost 4 Spirit Burden Enemy 2.6/0/0s 1500 range 13 (Spirit) 3 6 Spirit Curse Enemy 2.6/0/0s 1500 range 21 (Spirit) 4 9 Spirit Oppression Enemy 2.6/0/0s 1500 range 29 (Spirit) 5 12 Spirit Burial Enemy 2.6/0/0s 1500 range 37 (Spirit) 6 16 Soul Burden Enemy 2.6/0/0s 1500 range 49 (Spirit) 8 21 Soul Curse Enemy 2.6/0/0s 1500 range 64 (Spirit) 10 27 Soul Oppression Enemy 2.6/0/0s 1500 range 85 (Spirit) 14 34 Soul Burial Enemy 2.6/0/0s 1500 range 108 (Spirit) 19 43 Doom of Spirits Enemy 2.6/0/0s 1500 range 136 (Spirit) 23 48 Death of Souls Enemy 2.6/0/0s 1500 range 179 (Spirit) 30 - Two spells were removed from the baseline suppression line in order to make room for the DD spells. 4 Lesser Magic Shield 8 Disperse Strength - The level 6 root spell, Diffuse Movement, in Midgard’s Suppression baseline has been moved to level 8. - All spells with less than 1000 range in the Minstrel’s Instruments spec, Bard’s Music spec and Skald’s Battlesongs spec have been increased to 1000 range. - A new line of group waterbreathing buffs have been added to the Minstrel’s Instruments spec, Bard’s Music spec and Skald’s Battlesongs spec. - Power costs, casting times, and heal values for all Heal Over Time (HoT) and Regeneration spells on the Valkyrie, Mauler, Warden, Vampiir and Friar have been adjusted. Specific tabled information may be found under the specific class sections below. - Miss rates of bolt spells on the Eldritch, Wizard, Runemaster and Shaman Classes have been greatly reduced. Archery - Archers will now always see 'miss' messages. - Players will now receive messages when their pets use archery skills. - Based on community and team lead feedback, we have re-evaluated and significantly reduced the miss rates of archery abilities. However, in order to maintain the integrity of the base DPS formula for archery, we will also be reducing the damage of archery abilities. Players should notice little, if any, change in the damage over time of these abilities once this change is made to Pendragon tomorrow morning (May 18th). - A 10 second damage mitigation timer has been added to Critical Shot that will now reduce damage from all critical and power shots, from all archers, by 50% for the duration of the timer. This timer affects only the target, thus allowing the archer to change targets and still cause full damage to any target on which the damage mitigation timer is not active. During the last 5 seconds, damage will increase for each second up to full damage. Bards - A new level 50 Direct Damage (DD) shout has been added to the Bard’s Music spec line. Bonedancers - The Bonedancer Suppression spec commander (level 40 spell) now has the keyword suppress in their dialog. This keyword will allow the caster to set them to cast a spirit debuff/dd instead of a lifetap. They keyword drain can be used to switch this back to the lifetap. Friars - Rejuvination Healing Over Time Level Name Target Cast/Duration/Recast Range/Radius Effect Cost 24 Blessed Encouragement Group 3.0/15s/0s 2000 range 40 35 34 Holy Encouragement Group 3.0/15s/0s 2000 range 50 45 44 Divine Encouragement Group 3.0/15s/0s 2000 range 60 55 Healers - The run speed line of buff chants in the Healer’s Augmentation spec line has been moved to their Pacification baseline. Heretics - Instant cast spell lines "Incinerating Embers" and "Fiery Stranglehold" in the Rejuvenation Spec line have had their movement restriction removed. They will now be castable on the move. - The "Reanimate Corpse" Monster Resurrection spell in the Rejuvenation spec line has been reduced in duration. It will now have a duration of 20 seconds, reduced from 45 seconds. The DoT produced from the spell should have a frequency of 6 seconds with a 12 second duration, reduced from 4 second frequency and 24 second duration. Mauler - The Demand of Perfection line of casting time increases will no longer interrupt other players. Maulers - Aura Manipulation - Buff (Health Regeneration, Group) Level Name Target Cast/Duration/Recast Range/Radius Effect Cost 28 Gift of Nethuni Group 3.0s/15s/30s 2000 range 40 35 38 Grace of Nethuni Group 3.0s/15s/30s 2000 range 50 45 48 Blessing of Nethuni Group 3.0s/15s/30s 2000 range 60 55 - Heal Over Time (Group) Level Name Target Cast/Duration/Recast Range/Radius Effect Cost 24 Nethuni's Refreshing Waters Group 3.0s/15s/30s 2000 range 40 35 34 Nethuni's Recuperating Waters Group 3.0s/15s/30s 2000 range 50 45 44 Nethuni's Renewing Waters Group 3.0s/15s/30s 2000 range 60 55 Runemasters - The casting time of the Runemaster's Token of Destruction line of baseline Direct Damage (DD) spells has been reduced from 3.0 to 2.6 seconds to match other baseline DDs in the game. Savage - The duration of all Savagery self buffs has been increased from 15 seconds to 30 seconds. Skalds - The recast of the Skald’s “Compel Defeat” line of instant snares in the Battlesongs spec has been reduced to 20 seconds. Spiritmasters - The Spiritmaster’s line of resist debuffs in the Darkness spec line have had their durations reduced. Body and energy debuffs are now 15 seconds to match similar debuffs in other realms. The Spirit resist debuff is now 8 seconds, to match other castable resist debuffs that allow a class to debuff its own damage. Valkyries - Mending - Buff (Health Regeneration) Level Name Target Cast/Duration/Recast Range/Radius Effect Cost 30 Odin's Greater Antidote Friend 0s/10s/10s 2000 range 65 45 35 Odin's Greater Medicant Friend 0s/10s/10s 2000 range 75 55 40 Odin's Greater Cure Friend 0s/10s/10s 2000 range 85 65 45 Odin's Greater Elixir Friend 0s/10s/10s 2000 range 95 75 - Heal Over Time Level Name Target Cast/Duration/Recast Range/Radius Effect Cost 5 Odin's Antidote Friend 0s/10s/10s 2000 range 10 10 10 Odin's Medicant Friend 0s/10s/10s 2000 range 20 20 15 Odin's Cure Friend 0s/10s/10s 2000 range 30 30 20 Odin's Elixir Friend 0s/10s/10s 2000 range 40 40 - Buff (Health Regeneration, Group) Level Name Target Cast/Duration/Recast Range/Radius Effect Cost 32 Valkyrie's Aid Group 3.0s/15s/0s 2000 range 25 25 37 Valkyrie's Alleviation Group 3.0s/15s/0s 2000 range 35 35 42 Valkyrie's Redress Group 3.0s/15s/0s 2000 range 45 45 47 Valkyrie's Remedy Group 3.0s/15s/0s 2000 range 55 55 - Heal Over Time (Group) Level Name Target Cast/Duration/Recast Range/Radius Effect Cost 7 Shieldmaiden's Aid Group 3.0s/15s/0s 2000 range 10 10 12 Shieldmaiden's Alleviation Group 3.0s/15s/0s 2000 range 20 20 17 Shieldmaiden's Redress Group 3.0s/15s/0s 2000 range 30 30 22 Shieldmaiden's Remedy Group 3.0s/15s/0s 2000 range 40 40 Vampiirs - Shadow Mastery Level Name Target Cast/Duration/Recast Effect Cost 4 Recuperation Self 3s/15s/15s 15 6 15 Restoration Self 3s/15s/15s 25 14 21 Renewal Self 3s/15s/15s 45 20 38 Regeneration Self 3s/15s/15s 90 40 46 Greater Regeneration Self 3s/15s/15s 150 60 Wardens - Regrowth - Heal Over Time (Group) Level Name Target Cast/Duration/Recast Range/Radius Effect Cost 24 Nature's Exhilaration Group 3.0s/15s/30s 2000 range 40 35 34 Nature's Uplift Group 3.0s/15s/30s 2000 range 50 45 44 Nature's Invigoration Group 3.0s/15s/30s 2000 range 60 55 NEW FRONTIERS NOTES - The Glacier Giant in the Midgard frontier is now resistant to charm spells. CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES General - Fixed an issue where one of the water planes in Avalon Marsh did not quite reach the shore causing a gap in swamp graphics. - Fixed an issue in Lyonesse where the water planes were mismatched. The water in this zone is now all one color and transparent. General - Albion - Various structure and texture updates have been made in the Camelot Hills zone. Quests - Albion - Heart of Albion - Players on step 11 of this quest will now be directed to the correct location of Lady Nimue. Midgard Monsters - The graphical issue with Champion Niel's face has been corrected. Item Notes - The Brimstone Shields of Chaos can now be dyed with enamels. - The Staff of the Adept guild gift has had its Quickness bonus changed to Constitution bonus to match the other staves in that line. - The treasure drops, Drevaul's Guard and Drevaul's Skewere will now be assigned the proper material type when dropped. - A number of monster's treasure indexes have been adjusted to make the level of the drops match the level of monster involved. Monsters - All white werewolf models have received an art update. - The Scaled Varg models have received an art update. Note: Catacombs client and above. SHROUDED ISLES WORLD NOTES Dungeons - Fixed a visible seam in the floor in Iarnvidur. - New pathing has been loaded for Iarnvidur. TRIALS OF ATLANTIS WORLD NOTES Since the rediscovery of the planes of Atlantis, scholars have noticed that much of the magic of Atlantis has been weakening steadily. The scholars suspect that this has been an ongoing process for many years, long before the realms received their invitations to participate in the trials. Signs are beginning to show that the more powerful creatures of the planes are being directly affected by this and heroes attempting to complete the trials have found them to be much less difficult lately. Even more fortuitous to the common adventurer has been the sudden appearance of new Djinn Stones across the lands. The Djinn bound to them seem to be a bit different somehow than others of their kind, but they appear just as willing to obey the ancient commands of their long dead Atlantean masters and provide magical transport to those completing the trials. Coincidentally, friendly Tritons have even shown up in the Temple of Twilight offering magical transport around its underwater tunnels. An effort to find similar behavior among other Tritons has not yielded any positive results. Unfortunately, reports are also coming in of strange elementals and powerful djinn calling themselves Afrit that are springing up everywhere across the planes of Atlantis. Those adventurers who have done battle with both claim that the creatures carry treasures stolen from the trials! These new Afrits seem immune to the ancient laws that affect the djinn and are only interested in treasure. Scholars who have been studying the phenomena have come to the conclusion that because the Afrit could not be bound, the Atlanteans must have banished them to the far corners of the planes long ago. With the waning of Atlantean magic, their prison has broken with disastrous consequences for all of the planes' other denizens. General - The Trials of Atlantis zones have been clustered. Encounters - General - Several encounters have been made less difficult by adjusting spawn numbers, monster levels, and hit points. These encounters are listed below, specified by region. - All Master Level and artifact encounters now have an average respawn time of 10 minutes (the only exception being Celestius, which now has an average respawn time of 20 minutes). - All Master Level and artifact encounter monsters will now only drop their normal loot again if someone in the group killing them needs credit for the encounter. If no one in the group needs credit, they will drop nothing of significance. This does not include Celestius. - New encounters have been added involving a new type of djinn call the afrit which will drop loot taken from the master level and artifact encounters (not including Celestius). - The new encounters come in three tiers designed for different numbers of players: solo/duo, small group, and full group. Each tier drops loot from Master Level and artifact encounters that previously required a similar number of players to complete. The first two tiers also present opportunities to gain better loot if you're particularly skilled or bring more friends than necessary for the main encounter. - The first tier of encounters, designed for solo players or duos (depending on class), are the elementals: Ooze Elemental - Made of earth and water, breaks apart into smaller oozes as you damage it. Dust Elemental - Made of earth and air, casts a powerful Debuff that causes both Nearsight and a chance to fumble. Magma Elemental - Made of earth and fire, moves slowly, but pummels its opponents with both melee and fire spells. Storm Elemental - Made of water and air, pulses a dangerous electrical storm around it. Steam Elemental - Made of water and fire, those who approach will find themselves burned. Smoke Elemental - Made of fire and air, shy but dangerous, its hazardous fumes make breathing difficult. - Kill the weakened Afritti that made up the elemental for the possibility of additional rewards. - The second tier, designed for small groups (3-6 players), is made up of the basic Afrit. Though he worked hard to steal his precious loot, he's not afraid to use it as a weapon if threatened, albeit not necessarily in the way players might expect (it's not quite the brightest creature you'll ever meet). - Kill the confused Afrit that is accidentally pulled into the battle for the possibility of additional rewards. - The third tier, designed for full groups, is the Master Afrit. He waits safely outside the trial planes, using his bound servants to fight and steal for him. Those who kill his servants must face his wrath. - Each of the new encounters can be found scattered across the outdoor zones of Atlantis. Note that camping the same spot you find one in isn't generally the best idea, as they may not always show themselves in the same place. - Another strange new creature has been spotted near different havens of Atlantis (Stygia for Albion, Volcanus for Midgard, and Aerus for Hibernia) known as the "Trogo Zontanos Mageia". It seems to want help finding afrits to join it for breakfast and is willing to trade loot that his former breakfast guests have left with him for their company. - When afrits from the new encounters are slain, they will drop portions of their essence along with their master level and artifact loot. Five of these essences can be combined into the reforming energies of an afrit and then traded to the "Trogo Zontanos Mageia" for loot from the ML/artifact encounter monster of your choosing. Aerus Encounters - Monsters involved in the following Master Level encounters have had their levels reduced: 8.1, 8.2, 8.3, 8.6, 8.8, 8.10, 9.1, 9.2, 9.3, 9.4, 9.5, 9.6, and 9.10. - Monsters involved in the following artifact encounters have had their levels reduced: Braggart's Bow, Flamedancer's Boots, Foppish Sleeves, Guard of Valor, Jacina's Sash, and Shield of Khaos. - The sons of Creon for ML 8.5 have gotten much braver over the years and are now willing to fight their own battles when danger is about (they can now be single-pulled). - The search for Agne's Torso for ML 8.7 among the self-maintaining statue should no longer be so lengthy. - The Generator Operator's walk has slowed down to more of a crawl (during ML 9.10). - Eramai has decided to stop asking for music boxes as he's already collected quite a large pile of them. The Cloudsong pre-quest is no longer necessary to get encounter credit for the artifact and will no longer be offered by Destin. - The 'Avriel controller' monsters have been adjusted so they will no longer register as 'Not in view'. - New Djinn Stones can be found near the following encounters: 9.1 (at the entrance), 9.3, 9.4, 9.5, and 9.6 - The one-way Djinn Stones near the following encounters can now be ported to: 8.10 and 9.10 Oceanus Encounters - Monsters involved with the following Master Level (ML) encounters have had their levels reduced: 2.9, 3.2, 3.4, 3.5, 3.8, and 3.10. - Monsters involved with the following artifact encounters have had their levels reduced: Arms of the Winds, Atlantis Tablet, Bracelet of Zo'arkat, Ceremonial Bracers, Crown of Zahur, and Night's Shroud Bracelet. - The gorgon Casta (for ML 3.3), will no longer cast her Area-Effect (AE) bolt. Her necklace has also become more fragile and prone to breaking in combat. - The amount of immature and Bonerending Barracudas that spawn for ML 3.6 has been reduced. - The length of Medusa's stun has been greatly reduced. The damage done by the associated Damage-Over-Time (DOT) spell has also been reduced. - Ki'atra and the Nervous Ketos (Uilani) have disappeared as the magic holding them to the planes has faded. Coincidentally, the door to the sunken ship Kythera resides in (for the Night's Shroud Bracelet) is no longer locked. Players may now simply enter the ship to combat her. - Sadri the Traitor (for Traitor's Dagger) may now only be found near Traldor's Temple and will no longer run away to other locations. - New Djinn Stones can be found near the following Master Level encounters: 3.1, 3.2, 3.3, 3.4, 3.5, and 3.9 - Players may now port to the Djinn Stones near the following encounters: 1.10, 2.8, and 2.10. Note: Previously these Djinn stones were designated as one-way return teleport only. - Triton Altruists can now be found near the following encounters: 3.6, 3.7, 3.8, and 3.9. Stygia Encounters - Monsters involved in the following Master Level encounters have had their levels reduced: 4.5, 4.6. 4.8, 4.9, 4.10, 5.2, and 5.10. - Monsters involved in the following artifact encounters have had their levels reduced: Crocodile's Tooth Dagger, Golden Spear, and Stone of Atlantis. - The boss monster, 'Seti the Pharaoh', has been adjusted in level and hit points. - Seti's minions, 'Setian Chaos Priests' and 'Setian Thunder Troopers' have had their levels and spawn rates decreased. - Seti will no longer call for assistance from his courtyard minions. - If the main fortress is attacked directly without taking out the camps and forts, the number of reinforcements sent to aid the main fortress has been cut dramatically and the time between reinforcement waves has been increased. - The Echo of Duamutef for ML 5.2 will no longer split as often. - Ammut (ML 5.10) will no longer summon as many Esenitu Au-mets, Zeperu Au-mets, or Summoned Black Crocodiles. - A new Djinn Stone can be found near the entrance inside the Halls of Ma'ati. - Players may now port to the Djinn Stones in the Land of Atum near the entrance to the Halls of Ma'ati and within the Halls of Ma'ati near Ammut. Note: Previously these Djinn stones were designated as one-way return teleport only. Volcanus Encounters - Monsters involved in the following Master Level encounters have had their levels reduced: 6.3, 6.6, 6.7, 6.8, 6.9, 6.10, 7.7, 7.8, and 7.10. - Monsters involved in the following artifact encounters have had their levels reduced: Battler, Bruiser, Erinys Charm, and Tartaros' Gift. - After constantly being ignored and never allowed to fight intruders, Vazul's Master Trapsmith has removed the fire traps from around the gates of Vazul's Fortress (for 7.9) in protest. - The endurance challenges (MLs 7.3, 7.4, 7.5, and 7.6) now only require 5 minutes of survival instead of 10. - Typhon (7.10) will now become vulnerable for a longer period of time after his essence has been hit. - The monster Battler will no longer gain as many levels by killing players. - The true Bruiser will now periodically send an emote to players standing nearby, making it much easier to find. - New Djinn Stones can be found near the following encounters: 6.3, 6.7, 6.9, and in the southwest and northeast Mediator rooms. - Players may now port to the Djinn Stones near the following encounters: 6.10, 7.8, and 7.10. Note: Previously these Djinn stones were designated as one-way return teleport only. Celestius Encounters - All Celestius encounter monsters have had their levels reduced. - Leo will no longer split as often. Items - General - The Guard of Valor items will no longer cause an archer's arrow damage type buffs to become finite. This fixes an issue where if an archer class used one of the arrow damage type buffs while wearing the Guard of Valor, the buff would be given a 43 minute timer, instead of lasting until changed by the archer. CATACOMBS WORLD NOTES Quests - Midgard - Into the Crypt - Journal entries for this quest will now properly reference the player's destination as the Deadlands. DARKNESS RISING WORLD NOTES - Scouting the Gnolls - This Royal Expedition Task has been modified. The player must seek out an Outcast Gnoll Leader as opposed to Outcast Gnoll Scruffs. Players on this task need to only slay one leader now as opposed to a number of scruffs. - (Partisan Politics) - All Blodfelag Partisan mobs in West Svealand will now count properly for the goals of this quest. LABYRINTH WORLD NOTES Mythirian Items - The Physical Defense Mythirian items now display correctly in the Attributes Window and the Bonuses Window. - The Mythirians which grant bonus to coins looted, will now function correctly when the Mythirian is equipped by a player who is not the group leader. However, only the group leader will receive a message that a bonus has been awarded. - Mythirians that grant players an increase in Damage Per Second (DPS) will now fuction correctly. - The Augmented Insightful Mythirians now correctly increases the player’s Acuity cap. - The Ektaktos Mythirians, when equipped, no longer require players to re-equip them when traveling between zones or when logging in and out of the game. FOUNDATIONS NOTES - Hasteners in housing no longer require that a player purchase a music ticket and hands it to them. They will now cast 'Speed of the Realm' on the player when the player interacts with the hasteners. This includes both personal house hookpoint hasteners and the hasteners found around housing as NPCs. PVP SERVER - Fixed the interior postern door on the central keeps so that it operates properly on the PVP ruleset. Posted - 2015/02/06 by Alpha